


Dukaar- home of the one of the universe's largest sex-trafficking operations

by AzalieRune



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzalieRune/pseuds/AzalieRune
Summary: This story puts Loki on a different planet than Thor after they get pulled from the Bifrost. He has now memory other than his name, and he wakes up in a cell with other people. After watching and hearing about the abuse that goes on there, he decides to try and escape with 2 women that befriended him. Chaos, gore, rape, things blowing up, heads getting smashed, etc. Have fun!!





	1. Dukaar

The events are a different take on the part in Thor Ragnarök when Hella hitches a ride with Loki and Thor thru the Bifrost and knocks them out, sending them both to Sakaar- a crazy place where people are forced to fight (and probably other things that are not elaborated on in a semi-kid’s movie). So, I got the idea that Loki never got sent to Sakaar, that instead he was sent to Dukaar, a place that is even worse- and he has no memory other than he knows what his name is (that just happens to people who get sucked there sometimes). So, if I had to give a title to Dukaar- it would be a sex-trafficking planet, or the sex-trafficking planet, as it is hard to find, is about the only place in the galaxy where it still takes place on such an uninhibited scale.  
So yeah. Definitely going to hell. 

So, this will be the first fanfiction idea that I have written anything about in a while- well, the first new idea, and quite frankly parts of it are twisted and I may go to hell for doing it. Quite probably I am going to hell.  
Also, this is the first time that I have EVER posted anything, so I while I welcome criticism, please do it in a polite manner.  
Something that should also be considered while reading this is that I am taking liberties with this material, I am disregarding some but not all of Thor Ragnarök, and making a different ending to Avengers infinity war. There might be spoilers, you have been warned.  
I don’t own any of the characters from the MCU, I just decided to play with them. I am not profiting from this, so please don’t sue me! I’m already going to hell for writing it.  
*************  
Chapter 1: Dukaar

I woke up with the most excruciating headache, I don’t know if it’s the worst I’ve ever had or not because I can’t remember anything but my name- Loki. I’m lying on what I presume is a cot with my eyes closed a bit longer listening to shuffling and murmuring going on all around me- and I realize without looking that I am in lock up of some kind. Great, just great. I venture a look around and see, well, not much other than shapes- it’s almost completely dark, and it smells heavily of earth and body odor, and I am wearing some sort of burlap-sack pajamas. I’m in a medieval dungeon with no idea who I am other than my name and I decide that worrying about it right now is not the best idea for my head, so I shift on my side and close my eyes again, hoping to go to sleep. That’s when I hear it- the struggle going on somewhere on the other side of the room.  
“Don’t you fucking touch me !!” screams a girl’s voice.  
“But this way, you’ll get to die, saving you from a worse fate, and I’ll get to EAT, and then die, so I’ll also get out of my fate, + get to die with a full stomach.” Said a very scratchy deep voice in response.  
“Nooooo! No-no-no-no. I’m gonna get out of here! Don’t…” the girl didn’t finish her sentence, but began sobbing instead; loudly.  
“you’ve been saying that for the last 3 weeks, but no one has bought you, and you haven’t escaped, so, I really think that you’re not getting out of here on your own.”  
“Let her go. Eat me instead.” I heard another crackly voice say.  
“How about I eat you both Nell?” growled the deep male voice.  
More scuffling and un intelligible shouting ensued, and at this point, all I really wanted was try and sleep off my headache. I felt anger rise in my chest and then I couldn’t stay out of it anymore, not that I really cared who got ate and who didn’t, but if they couldn’t do it quietly, it wasn’t going to happen.  
“Enough!” I shouted sternly.  
All parties directed there attention towards the cot at the far left wall of the cell. I sat up and began to stomp my way towards them- I didn’t know what to expect, but I had a brief thought that it might be preferable to die than to live with my head like this.  
They were all still watching me as I made to stop in front of the group. There were 2 large, scaly, black aliens with silver eyes and large bottom incisors holding on to a young girl with her brown hair half in her face, then there was another one of the black scaly aliens standing in front of her (probably the one talking to her) and then a thinner, insect like alien with light purple skin being held by 2 other aliens, one really hairy and the other humanoid with completely black eyes and very pale skin.  
The leader, the one doing all the talking anyway, began walking towards me, and made to grab me by the throat. With reflexes I didn’t knew that I had, I intercepted his hand and twisted it behind his back, placing my free hand on his throat instead.  
“Look, I don’t really care who eats who, I barely even know who I am. All I really want to do right now is sleep.” As I spat these words through my teeth I began to crush my captive’s throat- no one moved to stop me, and I saw several of them swallow hard, obviously not wanting to be in his place.  
“Look, these women obviously are not going to be eaten quietly, and you obviously can’t kill someone without talking incessantly.” I let up just enough for the man in my hold to gasp for air before I clamped down again, just to make my next point very clear.  
“Let them go. And I don’t want to hear a word out of anyone else.” I growled in a low voice  
The ugly alien I had in a choke hold looked pointedly to the other members of his group and they released both of the females. The girl who had been doing all the screaming dropped to her knees, hunching over with her hands on the floor- breathing hard; and the other one, Nell? I think it was, ran over to help her.  
I released my captive and he stumbled toward his companions wheezing and grabbing his throat, chancing angry glances back toward me- to which I responded with a warning glare.  
“Thank you, for stopping them,” said a crackly female voice.  
I looked at the insect-like woman and nodded my head, making my way back to my cot.  
I hoped that I would finally might get some peace, because now my head is now even worse. Then I feel the presence of someone standing next to me, “What do you want?” I say rudely. without opening my eyes.  
“Is it your head?” asks a female voice softly.  
I crack one of my eyes and look up to see the girl that was doing all the yelling earlier. I don’t answer her, I only give her what I hope is a scary enough look to make her go away, but she drops down to kneel next to the bed. She raises her hands towards my head and I flinch away from her, raising up on my elbows.  
“Let her help you.” Nell told me as she walked up to my cot as well.  
I looked back and forth between them several times as neither of them appeared to be afraid of the looks I was giving them, in fact the one next to me still had her hands reached towards me, and I decided to just give in and let her do, whatever it was she was going to do, because I was in too much pain to fight and because maybe it would help. I laid my head back and watched curiously as she placed her thumbs on my forehead and the tips of her fingers on my temples. I couldn’t help but close my eyes and relax a little because her hands were cold and soft. She began to alternate between massaging different areas if my head and placing small amounts of pressure in different places. The relief was almost instant, and I was out quickly. I had strange dreams of a golden city where I was king.  
I woke later (how much later I couldn’t be sure) , but there were snoring sounds coming from different areas of the cell, and next to me still knelt the girl who had cured my headache, only she had her head rested on her folded arms on the edge of my cot, sound asleep.  
“She was trying to thank you for saving us.” Nell told me from a cot that was next to mine on the opposite side of the corner. I realized that there were cots lined up in different places against every wall of the cell.  
“Why isn’t she sleeping on a cot?” I asked her.  
“Because you are sleeping on her cot, and she wouldn’t take mine.” Nell answered in a matter of fact voice.  
“Who are you?” Nell asked.  
“I don’t know, I mean, my name is Loki. But I can’t tell you any more than that.” I told her as I ran my hands over my hair roughly. Having no memory was frustrating beyond belief.  
“Ah, that does happen sometimes. It’s a product of the security shield that surrounds this place. Piper is just now starting to get her memories back.” Nell told me as she gestured to the sleeping girl on the floor next to me.  
I had to admit that I felt bad that I was sleeping in her bed while she was on the floor, so I carefully scooted to the end of the cot, got down and went to scoop her off of the floor and carefully laid her on the cot. She weighed next to nothing. I sat next to the cot where she had been and smoothed her messy brown hair back off of her face. She sighed and turned on her side, curling herself into a ball with her hands tucked beneath her head.  
“You don’t have to sit on the floor” she said sleepily and gestured to the space that was made at the foot of the cot when she drew her feet up.  
The only response I gave was to get up and set on the space she made for me.  
“I’m afraid to ask, what is this place?” I whispered to Nell, who was now directly on my right.  
“This place is Dukaar. It is a place where beings from many different worlds are captured and sold to others for their demented pleasures.” She answered sarcastically.  
“Sex-slavers? You’ve got to be joking. I thought that there weren’t any operations this big left, I thought they had all been shut down.” I looked towards the ceiling and rolled my eyes back in my head as I said this (still not understanding why I kept seeming to “know” things). This was worse than I thought. Destin to be sold as some perverts play thing; I could only pray that I was at least bought by a female, a mildly attractive one.  
“How long have you both been here?” I inquired to Nell.  
“I have been here for a month, and Piper has been here for 8 days. We are paraded about for interested buyers, who get to examine us for compatibility, and”  
I really didn’t like the emphasis that Nell put on the word examine.  
“and then if we are chosen, we are cleaned, groomed, and turned over to our masters.” Nell explained this with a tenseness in her voice that was a mixture of fear and anger.  
“What planets are you from?” I was still asking questions, but I began to feel extremely drowsy and began to wonder if our captors might be drugging us thru the air system.  
“I am from Entamira, and she is from Earth.” Nell said quietly.  
I couldn’t contain a yawn that lasted for longer than was proper, “Are they drugging us or something?” I asked.  
“No. It is what she did to your head.” Nell answered in an amused voice.  
“So, she’s a mutant? Or something? I mean, she must be if she’s from Earth.” I yawned again as I said this.  
“No, not a mutant. She just understands things. Now go back to sleep, you’ll need it, I’m sure.”  
I had to admit that I was surprised that there was a human this far out, not that I really understood where that surprise was coming from, being as far as I could tell, I must have been human as well. My mind was wandering on the strange events of today as I felt myself slide sideways on the wall a little. I was going to have to lay down, or fight to stay awake to keep sitting upright. I glanced down and noticed that Piper had moved all the way to the edge of the bed.  
She glanced at me with one eye, “it’s ok to lay down.” Her voice was rough with sleep.  
I was not going to be awake much longer, and probably was going to end up next to her anyway, so I decided to do it while I still had some say in how I positioned myself, not wanting to seem like I was up to anything, because I was relatively certain that in here, people got up to all manner of horrible things- be they slave buyers or property.  
I laid down carefully on my side, being mindful not to touch her. And as drifted off to sleep, I could only hope to find a way to escape this horrible place.


	2. Don't spit on the doctor

I woke up and there was dim light coming in from windows at the top of the cell. This light gave me a better look at my surroundings. I couldn’t help but also be curious about the girl who was still asleep next to me, lying much closer to me than I remembered her being before I fell asleep. Her long brown hair was draped under her head in such a way that her neck and part of her shoulder were visible. Her face, thou dirty, was not ugly- in fact, quite the opposite. She had eyelashes that were long, and the line that her neck and shoulder made was elegant.   
I watched her for a few more moments before she moved suddenly, and I felt ashamed for letting myself see her in that way, given the situation we were both in. It was then that my train of thought was broken by a strange, low horn sound that lasted for about 10 seconds.  
This caused Piper to jump suddenly and sit up, making me to jump.  
She winced at this and said “Sorry. It’s the wakeup call, and it always seems to make me jump”  
“It’s alright.” I replied as I made to set up on the other end of the bed.  
“They’ll bring us our supplements any minute now, just do what everyone else does when it’s time.” She looked at me timidly as she explained this to me.   
No sooner than she told me this, there were guards at the cell door, yelling something in a language I hadn’t heard before. They were ugly, with sickly gray skin and weaselly faces and their eyes were completely light blue. I followed suit as all the prisoners lined up to receive what I could see was a small white pill, which they had to put in their mouths directly upon receiving it before the next person could come up in the line. I stood behind Piper, who stood behind Nell, who had put herself in between Piper and the bastard who had been trying to eat the them both yesterday. I only hoped he tried something, I had already decided that I would finish tearing his throat out if he did.   
We finished getting our “breakfast” and went to sit back down on the cots where we had slept.   
“So, they don’t give us food? Or water?” I asked suspiciously.  
“It’s a supplement that provides everything that you need without having to go thru your digestive tract.” Nell informed me.  
“Well that’s just weird” I responded.  
“Yeah. If you think that’s weird, just wait till you get taken for inspection.” The tone in Piper’s voice and the way that she rubbed her shoulders while she said it told me that the experience was no doubt terrifying.   
Just as I was about to ask more questions, and maybe even find out if the girls would be willing to plan and implement an escape, a large, lumbering, dark-gray skinned alien with tentacles coming out of his arms and neck came to stand in front of the cell door. I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to stare tensely at the visitor. I looked over at Piper who was sitting next to me with her feet tucked under her and noticed that she had begun to shake and looked like she was near tears at the sight of our ugly visitor. I wanted to comfort her but thought that might cause problems in front of a guard.  
The big ugly brute stood silent for a few moments before saying gruffly, “H586.” After which he smiled evilly at the scared girl next to me. I clenched my fists at my sides as she meekly got up and went to the cell door. I chanced a glance towards Nell, who shook her head at me once and gave me a look that said that what I wanted to do was a bad idea for both of us. The cell door opened, and she slowly stepped out, glancing towards Nell and I as she followed the monster that had been sent to retrieve her for what I assumed was an inspection. I had squeezed my fists together so tightly that my palms hurt- I was seething with rage.  
“That is Craodd. I only hope that he is taking her to see a potential buyer, because he also takes prisoners for purity checks.” Nell told me with a mix of sadness and hatred in her voice.  
“Purity?” I asked incredulously. And it was only after I studied the look on Nell’s face that it dawned on me what “purity” meant.  
“You mean, virginity?” I said thru clenched teeth, because my mind was coming up with all sorts of ways for that monster to check her to see that she hadn’t been spoiled.  
“Virgins are worth more. And if she were to come back as un-pure, she could potentially be beaten to death, but I have helped to make sure that hasn’t happened to her” Nell tried to make the last part of her statement reassuring, but I could find no reassurance in it. I was furious and horrified all at the same time. I couldn’t help myself as I began to pace about in the corner where our cots were. As I paced, I ran my hands thru my hair roughly, tugging at the ends of it. I was now frantically brainstorming ideas about how to leave this miserable place, how we all could. I couldn’t contain my anger any longer and let out an angry yell as I punched the wall behind my cot. I was surprised that I damaged the brick I hit. I examined my hand and noticed that while I did damage my knuckles, it didn’t hurt- and this was strange to me. I noticed then that everyone was looking at me, so I shot out the best don’t fuck with me looks I could muster and flopped on the cot with a huff, leaning against the wall with my eyes closed.   
I found fantasizing of different ways to kill that disgusting bastard helped to keep me from smashing things. And finally, I heard shuffling, and the large barred door opened with a creak. Opening my eyes, I saw Piper being shoved in by her elbow, wearing nothing but her undergarments, which looked like they were probably a bright color at one time. Her hair was wet, and I realized that she must have been sprayed with water- probably for not cooperating.   
Both Nell and I went over to help her to our cot and sat her down in between us.   
“What happened?” Nell whispered.  
She was shivering and her answer came out stammered, “I sp-sp-spat on the doctor- right in his f-face.”  
I found myself wanting to be proud of her for fighting back, but I really wished that she wasn’t paying for it right now. I decided that I could give her my shirt and it might help keep her from freezing to death. I stood up and pulled it over my head and didn’t wait for any comments or protests as I pulled the burlap-sac material shirt down over her head. I guess she realized that this was non-negotiable, because she stood up to finish putting the shirt on without arguing and then pulled it down over her bottom as she sat back down.   
She sat down and said, “You won’t be cold?”  
“No.” I realized that the cold didn’t bother me, and I knew that it was cold in the cell because most of the other prisoners made steam with their breath.   
We didn’t say much as we sat there, watching as Piper sat with her feet pulled up to her chest, still shivering too much for my liking, and her lips were beginning to turn blue. But before I could say anything, it was time to line up for our evening supplement.  
I offered to carry Piper to the line but had to settle instead for helping to steady her as we made our way thru the line. Apparently, Nell and Piper were afraid that me carrying her would get the guards involved, which I secretly thought might be a good idea, that maybe it would get them in here and I could get a weapon from them and we could get out of here.   
On the way back to our seats she was shaking so hard that her legs gave out. She objected briefly when I went to pick her up and carry her to the cot. It surprised me that instead of pushing away, she curled into me. I sat down on the cot with her still in my lap and held her a little closer that was strictly proper hoping that doing so would help warm her.  
I wasn’t sure how I was so much warmer than everyone else, especially without a shirt, but it didn’t matter if it helped her. I caught Nell giving me a curious look and I just shrugged my shoulders at her as I scooted back to wall that one end of the cot was against. I laid her head against my chest and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and her knees. Nell got up and walked around the other side of the cell for a few minutes and came back with several worn-out blankets.  
“People hoard these, but I managed to borrow a few for the night.” She told me as she draped them around us. I loosened my grip enough for piper to stretch her legs out. After about 30 minutes she finally stopped shivering.  
Then the light from outside began to fade, and she fell asleep.   
I only sat there thinking of ways to get us out. And possibly destroy the compound. Maybe the planet deserved to be blown up. It sickened me to think about what might be going on with other prisoners at any given moment.  
I did manage to fall asleep, and when I did, I could only dream of escaping over and over again. And each time, something horrible happened to the girl in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for the length, I am working up to longer chapters! and I appreciate kudos and anyone who takes the time to read this! :)   
> Also- there were missed grammar errors in the first chapter that I only noticed after I posted it- I want to apologize to any grammar Nazis that I may have offended :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this first chapter is small, the following chapters will be bigger.


End file.
